


Aquarius Aquarius

by purplefox



Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horoscopes, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Different months but the same star sign. Yusuke's falling slowly in love





	Aquarius Aquarius

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... there are going to be more of these, Deal with it

Yusuke had been enjoying this time to get to know Akira. he had struck a deal with him in the beginning. Requested Akira’s services but as time went along and they got to know each other he found himself not just relaxing around Akira but trusting him as well.

Akira and understood him at a point that few others really did and that honestly puzzled him at first. Maybe it was after a metaverse run that Ann or maybe it had been Ryuji that had remarked just how easily they got along. Yusuke had glanced to his side to where Akira was feeding Mona through the bag a small smile on his face.

“You know what they say about Aquarius.” Akira had laughed softly. “We do have to understand our own kind don’t we? And Yusuke is fine to me.” He had smiled at Yusuke then even as he fed Morgana small hamburger bites. “Aquarius is a nice sign to have.”

“But dude aren’t you born in-“ Ryuji had cut himself off before he had slumped back into the booth. “Oh year. Yusuke is born late January and you’re born early February right. So you share the same star sign.” He had tapped his fingers on the table for a few moments pondering it before he shrugged. “Didn’t know that you put that much faith in these things Joker.”

“Me neither.” Ann had teased as she lazily stole Ryuji’s fries. She dipped a few in sauce as she watched Akira. “Does that mean you pay attention to your lucky number and horoscopes and your lucky item too? Never expected that of you.”

“There is nothing wrong with any of that.” Akira had laughed softly as he considered Ann. “But back home, before I came here. On good nights I could look up at the sky and trace out Aquarius. T made me feel closer to it. A bit like I was not alone.”

“I really did not see you buying into that whole thing but yet here we are.” Ryuji had laughed. “So do you know all of them? Can you find them all?”

“Well…” Akira had shot Yusuke an embarrassed glance then. “I only really concentrated on the ones that concerned me in anyway but I do know the crab Ryuji. I think I could trace out Cancer if I had to…” He shrugged while Ann laughed. “Don’t expect me to be correctly right though. I only know how to find that jug pouring water in the sky.”

“How romantic.” Ryuji laughed. “Don’t you know you have to know these things to pick up girls leader. Like you’re supposed to ask her what her star sign is and confidently trace it out in the sky. Even I know that. Just that I don’t believe in it so I’m not going and learn the complicated stuff. You can handle that honour student.”

“How nice.” Akira had rolled his eyes before he had turned to Yusuke. “Guess I’ll just be pointing out Aquarius to Yusuke then.” Maybe it was then at those words that Yusuke had felt himself ease.

X

“I love coming here.” Yusuke admitted softly. “I’m always at peace and there is just something about looking at the stars at the planets.” He kept his voice low as he spoke. He could sense Akira next to him as he talked. “The beauty of the universe is unrivalled. I doubt that I could ever create something to rival it.”

“That just means you have to keep trying.” Akira said softly. “And while I do think that the universe is vast and beautiful. There is something about looking up at the stars and sky…” His voice lowered. “That provides this intense deep connection. No matter how big or no matter how far away the stars are. When I look up at them… I get this feeling that I’m not alone. I bet for centuries that people stared up at the stars thinking the same thing.”

“People stared up at the stars years ago and probably felt very small.” Yusuke whispered. “They studied them, longed for them but their beauty is unmatched. We struggled for explanations. We did the best we could with the tools that we had and still the stars are a beautiful mystery.”

“Not as mysterious as they were so many years ago.” Akira whispered. “In that we’re lucky. You have to think about it. Years ago we mapped out a journey of the stars and placed meaning onto them. Now we can look up at the path of the stars and think back to what the sky was like.” He voice was reverent and Yusuke could not do anything but listen. “Years ago.” Akira continued softly. “The stars formed the water bearer sign and you were born and then days afterwards I was born.” Yusuke watched the way that Akira stared up at the ceiling. “The sky was so beautiful for that month.”

“Thank you.” Yusuke said softly and that got a low chuckle from Akira. “I don’t think I’ve ever thought about the events of my birth like that. I enjoy coming here. I enjoy the beauty of the stars and the planet but you… you put poetry into it Akira.”

“Do I?” The chair creaked as Akira leaned closer. “It’s just how I feel. Pure honesty. When I look up at the stars now. When I search out my sign.” His voice was so calming. “I’ll look up and trace out the sign. Our sign and know that you share it with me. Something else that is precious. We already share so much Yusuke.”

The metaverse, star signs, personas. Akira certainly was correct. “We have similar paths.” Yusuke smiled. “Maybe we were destined.”

“No maybe about it.” Akira’s voice had shifted become a bit firmer. The way it usually was when he spoke as Joker. “We were destined to meet. Share the same signs and help each other towards a better future. I believe it Yusuke.”

With such beautiful determination how could Yusuke not feel the same? “I as well.” He glanced back to the display and felt himself relax further. “Something like this could only be destiny.”

X

It was sometime after that experience that they had visited the planetarium again. Yusuke had purchased Akira stickers; star stickers and he had been delighted. The next time he came to visit Leblanc he was not surprised to be waved on upstairs. he was surprised to find the way that Akira had put his gift to use.

“Oh, hey Yusuke.” Akira had smiled from where he sat at his desk. He had objects scattered all around him. Morgana sat on the bed slowly cleaning himself. Yusuke could see from the bits and pieces that Akira was engaged in forging more tools for their forays into Mementos and palaces. “I wasn’t expecting you, but I’m glad to see you.”

“I wanted to see your face for a bit.” Yusuke admitted as he took a seat close to Akira’s desk. “You were in my thoughts and I was nearby so I decided to make the journey over.”

“Well if that isn’t sweet, I don’t know what is.” Akira laughed as he clipped the ends of the wire he had been fashioning into a lockpick. “What were you thinking about?”

“Well that matter can wait.” Yusuke glanced around peering at the ceiling. “Right now I’d like to remark on the fact that you’ve been busy.”

“Stars add a nice touch don’t they?” Akira smiled as he glanced up too. His smile was wide as he glanced around and all Yusuke could look at was his smile and the curve to his neck. “Above the bed I put Aquarius. It isn’t correct or anything but I wanted to hide little bits and pieces around the place. Where you’re sitting has Cancer’s crab above it. Had to make sure to put Ryuji’s right where he likes to sit.” Akira chuckled softly.

Yusuke had to look up to make sure and after a few moments he was able to make out the sign of the crab in the stickers. “Amazing.” Yusuke said softly. “I had bought those star stickers to commemorate our moment together but you’ve gone far beyond my expectations Akira. I have to admit. I’m pleased.”

“Well this is our place.” Akira glanced around the attic with a smile. “This is the place for the phantom thieves. It has to show it.” He smiled again a slow smile that warmed Yusuke all over. “I’ve got the others up there too. Almost ran out of stars. But I do feel closer to everyone.”

“I would imagine so.” Yusuke smiled as Akira tucked away a few of the completed tools on his desk. “Everyone was in your thoughts as you worked. You’re bound to feel close to them than you had before.”

“That’s why I enjoy being with you so much Yusuke.” Akira said softly. “You really understand me. As much as I understand you.” He gave a playful wink as he pushed back his chair. “So I hope anyway. Now back to what you were talking about. What were you thinking about earlier?”

X

“It’s scarier when you do it.” Akira said softly as he sat in the waiting booth. Futaba and Ryuji were caught up in conversation on the outside of the booth. Ann was looking over the recent drops they had picked up and Makoto was making notes in a small note book. “Because you know I would do the same for you right?” Akira said softly. “For all of you, but when it comes to you. I know you can handle yourself but when you throw yourself in front of me like that. I just want to…” Akira trailed off and clasped his gloved hands together. “Throw myself in front of you right back.”

“Decisions such of those are my choice.” Yusuke pointed out softly. “But I do see what you mean Joker. But we need you and your expertise. We trust you.” He thought back to a few moments earlier and the new shadow they had confronted. “We needed you to take the shot.” Yusuke said softly. “He had gotten ahead of us and his target was you. You needed a few moments to clear your head. Taking the hit was a rational and safe bet.”

“Were you rational when you decided to take that for me?” Akira asked softly. “Were you? Because Skull isn’t when he does it. Neither is Queen. Panther and Mona are so desperate when they do that. I’d honestly like to limit the amount of times that happens.”

“You bring us our wins. You direct us. You’re our wild card.” Yusuke said softly. “But… my mind is not clear of emotions when I make choices as those. If anything, I would say that my heart leads and my body follows.” He heard Akira snort and Yusuke lowered his head because he too wanted to smile. “We react first but in the end,  it is usually the best move. You’re our wild card and at the end we must protect you. Even above ourselves. I’m sorry it bothers you.”

“It’s the weight of a leader.” Akira raised his head and Yusuke looked across the seat to stare into his eyes. Clear and filled with numerous emotions. “I just have to make sure that it isn’t necessary. I have to get stronger, have to make sure that we learn from every encounter. Never let our guards down no matter what.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Yusuke said softly. “And it sounds like how you’ve already been operating Joker.”

“Because that’s how I’m been operating from the start.” Akira said softer. “Just have to… remind myself when stuff like this happens. Remind myself not to slacken. Not to ease up.”

There was nothing that Yusuke could say to that but he did know how he could provide some comfort. He slid his hand between them. Offering with the palm up. he said nothing more but he did sigh in relief when Akira took his hand and laced his gloved fingers with Yusuke’s own.

X

“It’s too bright to really see anything.” Akira laughed softly as they walked through Yongen. “That’s something I’m not used to. I feel I can get used to it. The noise, the lights. Doesn’t mean that I don’t miss the stars.” He craned his head up until he was watching the night sky. “I know the stars are there.” Akira said softly. “I know they are but they are just hidden. Just like the potential in all of us.”

“Interesting way to look at it.” Yusuke agreed as he tucked his bag closer to him as they walked. “Many precious and beautiful things are hidden from the naked eye. Things that have been hidden for years, centuries we now blank out and don’t even register.”

“Like old shrines.” Akira said softly as their feet echoed on the pavement. “I agree with that. We pass old shrines and the statues of old gods not even knowing they were there. Our eyes can’t even see anymore.”

“An interesting thought.” Yusuke agreed. “In such a way the darkness in ourselves is hidden in plain sight sometimes. Right there but it’s dismissed. Along with the potential to do good. Or the potential to accept ourselves. We reject ourselves without even knowing it.”

“That certainly is true.” Akira laughed as they slowed their walking to dodge the few drunks lumbering around. They pressed closer together as they walked and the heat of Akira’s body… Yusuke could feel it as they walked. “I keep thinking about the potential to awaken. How so many must miss their chances. How many just can’t accept themselves or face the truth. Sometimes it’s right there before us. Right above us but we can’t see it. We can’t reach it. The smog around us. The flashing lights surrounding us blocks us.”

“You’ve been thinking about this for a long time haven’t you?” Yusuke asked as he thought over Akira’s words. “I can’t blame you. Since we have become Persona users we’ve just found more and more. We’ve found lurking shadows in the metaverse and with everything we reveal we can’t help but wonder what Mementos truly is.” Yusuke said softly. “But Akira, you shouldn’t push yourself too much. We’re making progress. All of us are and we’re growing stronger and making big changes along the way.”

“I know that.” Akira smiled as they started down the steps into the station. There were barely any people milling around. There was still some time until the final trains but Yongen tended to be this way at night. Akira led the way to Yusuke’s train line an air of peace in his body. “But I can’t help thinking about it. For me it started the day I came here. It really began the day I met Ryuji. I can’t think not think about the path that brought me here.”

“We all share an interesting destiny.” Yusuke smiled as he stood at the empty line. He turned to Akira who seemed a little closer than he had been previously.

“I really do think that my fate and my destiny is to be here with all of you doing these things.” Akira smiled as his voice lowered and he leaned closer. Yusuke’s heart pounded. “But when it comes to you, I think our destiny that is wrapped so closely together that even if I wanted to escape I wouldn’t be able to. Everything is different with you Yusuke.”

“Yes.” Yusuke admitted as he relaxed. He leaned closer to Akira, tilted his head and sighed as their lips touched. Soft, warm and perfect. It was so chaste but somehow he felt something inside him calm. “Everything is different with you.”

“You don’t even understand how incredible you are.” Akira smiled. He leaned up again and the kiss this time was sweeter, softer and Yusuke was breathless when Akira pulled back. “Everything about you… it just feels beautiful.

X

On the train home Yusuke did not check his phone. He just sat with his bag in his lap staring at the floor. He paid no mind to those around him. He usally people watched but his mind was caught up on the kiss. The kisses that Akira had given him before they had parted ways.

He had not been expecting them but he had been feeling so close to Akira lately that he had accepted them. Akira was beautiful. Intensely beautiful when he was Joker. A more subtle beautiful when he was playing a good student following Shujin’s dress code down to the final dot. He was beautiful when he was all relaxed at LeBlanc either allowing Morgana to curl up on his shoulder or on his lap.

Yusuke had accepted Akira’s various forms of beauty a long time ago. Still it was one thing to admire it was another thing to do what they had done. Kiss. They had kissed twice and Yusuke not only wanted more he wanted to touch.

He wanted to keep kissing him. He wanted to keep watching Akira. he wanted to make him smile as well. It was a little confusing maybe a little perplexing but the only thing on his thoughts as the train rattled along on the rails was Akira. Akira and the kiss that Yusuke had seen coming and accepted. Met Akira half way even.

It was nice, it had been sweet. The only regret he seemed to have was that he was returning to the dorms now. He had kissed Akira, kissed his leader been kissed by Akira and he had liked it.

He had loved it and he wanted more. But where was more? More kisses? Maybe further? Would anything between them change? They got on so well. They understood each other so well. Yusuke had been enjoying this. He liked Akira. just it turned out he liked him more than he had thought. This thing between had gotten, intimate. Yusuke found that as he stared at the floor of the train wrapped up in his thoughts that he had no problem with that. He was looking forward to it.

X

“Coffee?” Akira asked the moment he sat down. Yusuke glanced around the empty sign before Akira laughed softly. “Sojiro had a few errands to run with Futaba. I’m watching the place but since I’m not Sojiro the lingering old timers don’t want to linger.”

“I see.” Yusuke said softly as Akira placed a cup before him. “This is a new mug.”

“You could say that. It’s for you. A little special.” Akira said softly as he poured. Yusuke watched the coffee fill the glass before he found himself flushing at the sketch that came to being on the mug’s side. He had becoming aware of that particular outline. Aquarius. “Surprise.” Akira chuckled as he poured himself a cup. “Aquarius forever. Or something like that.”

“You really like those sorts of things.” Yusuke found himself laughing softly. “Your love of destiny in intertwined with the stars.”

“Not exactly.” Akira leaned across the counter and his gentle fingers on Yusuke’s face made him lose his breath. “I always liked this sort of thing. The stars are amazing. I have a telescope back home. The thing is Yusuke, I never cared about destiny until I got to know you. Stars are pretty. Horoscopes are pretty and fun but they can’t hold a candle to you. This connection I have with you. Anything could explain it. Myth, science I don’t care. Just once this feeling, this connection that I have with you never goes away.”

“If I were to look back I can’t find the moment that you became so dear to me.” Yusuke admitted and Akira smiled broadly. “One minute I’m needing your help and offering you my services. Now I can’t imagine a day without your input or you by my side. We really and truly are connected. As well as I seem to know you, as well as you understand me. I want to learn you even further.”

“I have no problem with that.” Akira said softly as his fingers trailed over Yusuke’s lips. I want to learn everything there is about you. I want to see your passion spread from work to metaverse. I can only hope that I’ll inspire paintings.” Akira continued softly. “I want to show you the stars too and the stars that are all ours. I wish I could make some sort of thing that would repeat how the stars looked the exact night that we were deemed Aquarius.”

“You honestly have a way with words.” Yusuke could feel a blush sliding up his neck. “I was convinced before but now I want to see it. How the stars and planets were aligned for those days. It must have been beautiful.”

“I’m the leader of the phantom thieves.” Akira laughed softly. “I have to speak well. And someday I’ll show you the stars that belong to us. It may take a while but I’ll show you and let you map out the path of Aquarius.”


End file.
